48th Hunger Games
by fangissocoollike
Summary: . President Snow hasn't been happy with how the Hunger Games been working out lately. He want's the 48th to be the best, bloodiest, and barbaric up to date.  May the odds be EVER in yor favor. Please Pm. for a fourm to S.Y.O.T
1. PM ME!

Snow smiled wickedly at the escorts. Each was over the top and ridiculous, representing the capitol. He smiled, but it was a business gesture.

"Hello fellow Escorts! This year must be the very best for the Hunger Games!" Each glared at him with admiration. Snow shook his body guards off and moved towards Hydrona district 1's escort. He leaned over toward her dandelion hair. He whispered lightly in her ear, but spoke lowly and fast.

When he backed off. She screamed.

P.M ME!PLEASE ITS IMPORTANT


	2. Tributes!

Who's In !

Hello! I'm just going to post which tributes are taken! Keep in mind I have other people who will give me tribute later on/ soon!

District 1

Girl: *taken

Boy:

District 2

Girl: Steen Jedite

Boy:

District 3

Girl: Jadelynn Skye

Boy:

District 4

Girl: Vencitiy Corbinette

Boy: Herring "Rin" Qiu

District 5:

Girl: Elowen Crickson

Boy:

District 6:

Girl: Golden Lox

Boy:

District 7:

Girl:

Boy:

District 8:

Girl: Chelsea Harris

Boy:

District 9:

Girl:

Boy:

District 10:

Girl:

Boy: Drew Brooks

District 11

Girl: Rye Salling

Boy: Cadogen Sopheap

District 12:

Girl:

Boy: 

thanks and may the odds be EVER in your favor!


	3. Final Tribute List and Sponser Info :D

Who's In !

THIS is the final list! I'll finish writing to reapings soon, lets say about a week, review whether would you guys would like 2-3 released a day or just all at once! Im sorry if I didnt pick your tribute :P! I think I asked too many people for them and they got mixed and just ran away to cyber juck space. XD so tell me what you think and Happy Hunger Games! Oh one more thing, if you would like to sponser your tribute or another then give me your " capitol name" and i'll see to that. Review if you would like too. The way it works is I give each sponser a certain amount of money and each item is worth a certain amount. I'll post a list if you guys want other then that pm what you want and to what district. You guys can pool money together. Also, only 2 people per district. If you want your capitol name here's a gosh darn awesome generator! sorry pm me for the link! pretty awesome XD review!

District 1

Girl: Gleam Luxton

Boy: Luther Tatum

District 2

Girl: Steen Jedite

Boy: Cobalt Fraye Denali

District 3

Girl: Jadelynn Skye

Boy: Gajet Elier

District 4

Girl: Vencitiy Corbinette

Boy: Herring "Rin" Qiu

District 5:

Girl: Elowen Crickson

Boy: Asher Klingle

District 6:

Girl: Skylar Langston

Boy: Jerome Fennimore

District 7:

Girl: Seline Willows

Boy: Midian Konunger

District 8:

Girl: Chelsea Harris

Boy: Gray Bronze

District 9:

Girl: Caspia Javenson

Boy: Richard Ferdon

District 10:

Girl: Golden Lox

Boy: Drew Brooks

District 11

Girl: Rye Salling

Boy: Cadogen Sopheap

District 12:

Girl: Kimberly Kathryn Anderson

Boy: Daniel Williams

thanks and may the odds be EVER in your favor!


	4. District 1 reapings

District 1 : Gleam Luxton :

They say killing a person takes a toll on your conscience,.

I don't know what the hell they are talking about.

"Mother! Mom ! Come on were going to be late!" I shrieked at the tortoise of my mother.

"Gleam! Darling! Wait a second I have to fix your father's tie!" My mother chirped, while her platinum curls bounced in a Capitol-like fashion.

"It's not okay! Come on! We'll be late!" I my foot tapped angrily as my mom reached for her petticoat in the closet.

I wont be surprised if she gets lost in there. My house is huge with a bunch of empty rooms that I mess around in. It's my life, parties, rebelling, acting, its one never ending scream fest that my parents built out of extra strong concrete from District 2.

At least people will accept my money.

"There you are !" My father exclaimed like he's never seen me in my life.

He hasn't.

"Hello Father." I grit through my teeth as my dad places his hand on my shoulder.

I don't see my father often, neither do I want to see him. He works for the Capitol, a business man or something. But I only see his as a walking wallet, it works fine.

"Are you even thinking of volunteering Gleam? I mean, I would be fine with that, but your mom would just about have a heart attack and we would like to see you settle down with a nice young lad from a wealthy, honorable family! Not a family who won the games generations ago!" My dad chuckled in his hearty voice, but anything about this isn't a joke.

Of course he would like to see me be a baby making machine in an apron cooking in the kitchen for a lazy ugly rich businessman with a heard of monkeys grouping around my legs.

That's not going to happen.

"Father! That's not going to happen! And besides! I don't want children! All I want to do is win the games!"

"Very well then" My father's lip muscles stiffened into a tight line.

"Come on you too! It's 7 in the morning ! The commoners arrive at 7:30"!

If I know one thing it's this, this year's victor is going to be me.

District 1 : Luther Tatum

I feel the crisp shirt press against my back evenly.

I can't remember what girl ironed it today.

Was it Shine? Or Caviar I'm not sure, like I care.

"Luther! Oh my gosh look what the Psycho is wearing! I heard that that line isn't even available in the capitol! Let alone Districts!" The girl who straightened my shirt said. I'm pretty sure it's Shine. I have to remind myself on why I didn't break up with her last week. Oh yea, it's because it makes other girls jealous.

"Hm? Who?" I asked blatantly.

"The Psycho! Ugh! Gleam or something"

Gleam. My head scanned the large crowd of eager civilians to find Gleam's.

She was a blackout on my score board. I mean what guy could want more then her. She had a rocking body, rich, a pretty face, and rebellious to do whatever she wanted.

But behind that cherubic halo of long honey toned hair and emerald eyes there was a demon inside.

No normal, sane person ever even thought about coming near her ever since she killed the woman who had blue eyes. No one spoke of that to her.

But at almost 5 minute intervals she lures a lucky guy with her charm, then picks a new guy the next time around.

I'm no exception.

"Oh uh Gleam! The one in the silver wrapped dress?" I stuttered, my mind racing on how to break up with Shine.

"Yea! I mean like look!" Shine's voice entered my thoughts as I saw one of my friends, Lex put an arm around Gleam's defined waist and pull her into a passionate kiss in front of her parents.

Her parents stood there like idiots smiling, while he kissed her, she stood there, her face angled at the sky, like an ancient monk awaiting the moon with her eyes closed.

"Ah, um, Shine!" My thoughts banded together.

"Well um, I.. I..I'm breaking up with you." I finally let out while the gates around the reaping started to shut.

"What? Wait, your breaking up with me?" I feel Shine's jaw drop. She wasn't that pretty anyway.

"Yea, and could you please leave? The reaping is about to start." I muttered, my eyes leveled with hers.

Shine turned and started to stomp away, redheads weren't my type any way.

There was a pitter patter of someone tapping their finger on the microphone as our District escort came into view.

She would be pretty hot without the make up, but its the capitol, so who knows how old she is.

"Welcome, Welcome!"

Her voice boomed over District 2.

The uniform crowd of people straightened out like a ruler smacked them.

Hydrona's yellow hair had dark blue streaks running through it, looking like a river is washing the shore whenever she bobbed her rather large head. Her make up was a goat-eye or a cat-eye, what ever girls called it these days. Hydrona stayed true to her name this year with a long ruffled mermaid gown. It was teal and the top was embellished with gorgeous green gems while the bottom frayed out to create a wonderful sweeping broom. It had to be made from my district, luxury. It's the outer districts whom have crazy looking escorts. District 1 always has some class.

She carried on her drawl about the victory of the capitol. Not like I wouldn't want to hear about the glory of the games but I would want the reaping to go first.

"Ladies first!"

Her long beige tinted finger twirled in the bowl until she grasped onto a paper.

There was a large crack in the microphone due to her sudden choice.

Then with a clear voice she shrilly cried " Shimmer Hund".

"Come on .. come on now!" Shimmer Hund didn't even have the chance to walk before Gleam reacted.

You can still hear her voice echoing through the valleys.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Every single person's face is in a mask of pleasure of how many kills District 1 will have, even if it's the Psycho.

Gleams' Point of View *

I think I just volunteered. I felt a surge of energy run through my body. I'm the tribute for District 1.

I felt a rush of relief and anxiety come at me mixed with a streak of hope.

I finally get to kill people.

The rest what happened is a blur. I barely recognize seeing my Parents being clapped on the back by a few rich people, or stating my name to the entire country of Panem, or even sitting down.

But what I do remember is seeing a 13 year old boy being picked. He had the weirdest arms i've ever seen.

Then Luther with his big muscles started to scream something and I saw young girls weeping.

Some loudly, some quietly.

The guys hollered and hooted.

I felt someone's hand being pressed into mine.

It was Luther.

He's the boy tribute.

That means I'm going to have to kill him.

Hows' that for midnight writing? See ya! And R&R

~whiphandgirl


	5. District 2 reapings!

District 2 Reapings! Review it up ;)

Steen Jedite.

"Milos! You call that a throw? I can throw better when I'm blind!" My voice married with the wind and carried to town.

Milos smiled his rugged smile and twirled a new spear in his long hands. My stomach cringed as the light feathery beat of a butterfly wing against it.

"And you can throw better?" My twin brother approached us from behind. Veli's brown hair flopped lightly against the slight breeze. I glared off into the distance, my brown eyes being blinded by the dusky light. Mother wouldn't have let me stay training so late if it weren't the day before the reaping. When I asked her she mumbled a typical "Will Veli be there?" and shooed me off with her hand pointing at the door. I don't understand myself why she let me, mother always hated the concept of me and the games. Maybe she finally realizes what I want.

"Yes" I simply answered.

"Then show me!" Veli exclaimed, his deep voice shaking the racks of spears and maces. I rolled my eyes.

"You know well I prefer the sword over the spear" I watched Milos's slow walk back to retrieve the spear from the dummies arm. I can't help but start to squirm underneath my cold exterior. Milos is, … well...Milos.

"Now do you?" Milos asked while flaunting the shaft of the spear in the air, His sandy hair flying everywhere.

My chocolate eyes met his coal black ones in a friendly stance and my fingers fumble a rack for a long, heavy spear.

When my hand sneaked around a random one, my other hand was waving Milos to move. He stuck out his tongue and put his hands on his hips. Veli walked in front of my vision, also blocking the tweed covered dummy for me.

"Thanks Big Bro!" I cried out sarcastically. This earned a hearty chuckle from both of them. But I need them to move, how can I even practice spearing a weak, spiny, tribute from one of the outer districts if I can't even get a chance to pretend kill a dummy.

"Hey idiots!" I call out, my voice echoing around the near empty training field.

They both turn around, laughing at something stupid only guys can laugh about and start walking away from the spear station to the ax-wielding station.

Boys.

I throw the spear, aiming it at the heart, but coming a few centimeters short. Crap. The wound on the person might have hit the colon, but other then that, the person may have enough time to stumble across and kill me with their weapon.

I need to get better.

I grabbed another off the rack and threw it from sheer spite. The spear whizzed by, slicing the air in half and stabbed the dummy in the heart. Finally.

Cobalt "Fraye" Denali

Taking walks aren't for the lonely. Or so I guess. It's not safe to go wandering around an abandoned quarry in the hours of reaping days. Every five paces I see a withered, neon colored poster warning the dutiful citizens of District 2 that if you shift even one rock in the quarries, ONE rock the whole entire pile of rubble will go tumbling down on you, causing a disgrace to District 2, to your family.

This keeps most people from wandering into mines, but not the few young brave souls that search for better struggles preparing for the games. And of course, on top of the endless ores and mazes sits a squat building filled with endless supplies to train for the games.

It was closed today, I guess the trainers didn't want to emphasize how much they train the young citizens of District 2. It's kind of easy to guess though, so I am surprised they even put an effort. It's not long till someone realizes why District 2 has had so many victors in comparison to the other districts.

I strolled at an even pace, my black slacks still getting a bit dust from just plainly walking. I hear a low bell signaling its 10 min till reaping. Crap! I have to run!

Steen Jedite

"Mother! Stop it I look fine! Just wait till after reaping!" My shrill voice pierces the crowd of 18 year old girls.

"Fine! I'm just happy this is going to be over soon! Say good luck to your brother for me!" My mother started to be swallowed by a crowd of people.

Veli looked at me from a distance, his face looking eternally happy as someone laughed about finding a rabbit yesterday. I don't find that at all funny, I'm not good with animals, I rather eat them.

I smile, a stifled action, still aggravated by my mother's words.

How dare she say that the Hunger Games will be over soon. It's too gruesome to be over, ever.

Magma, our district escort with neon blue hair and a dress that looked like it was constructed of hair, started to babble about what an honor it is escorting District 2, and the history of Panem, the dark days and finally the reapings.

I gripped my tight ruffled dress as she twirled her long fingers in the bowl for the girls.

This years female tribute FOR DISTRICT 2 IS!"

Cobalt Denali

"IS! STEEN JEDITE!" I see a vicious girl from my class smile herself up the stairs. I personally think she's in a moment of shock, since her face is all that, happy. Many cheered for her and fist-pumped the air.

We'll go far with her. She seems like the kind to not screw with. She seems evil enough.

And now for the boys.

The escort searches long and far for the boy tribute. Her fingers feel the smooth rim of the bowl, then creep in to touch the jutting papers.

"Finn Slander!"

I expect Finn Slander to walk up to the stage, beaming tall and proud like his district partner. I keep watching the screens, expect I watch myself volunteer on live television.

Blah im so tired! Were these good? Do you guys like the reapings being switched or not entirely from the reaping themselves? REVIEW IT! The more ya review the faster the story will come!~ w


	6. District 3 reapings

** Hey! I'm sorry I havent uploaded these anysooner, I had a breif case of writers block and I was a bit too engrossed with my other story! If I dont upload in less then a week, yell at me please! ~ w**

District 3: Jadelynn Skye

I don't belong in this district.

I don't belong with the people whom twiddle their thumbs on some electrical sockets, making money creating some worthless crap to send over to the capitol.

Where I do belong though, is in the Games.

"Turon! Come on!"

My older brother flopped on his worn leather couch, the knife in his hand clattering to the floor as his face hugged the cushion.

"No! Come on!" I yelled halfheartedly. It was no use to try to pick him up. I scanned the dark, littered room for anything. I guess screaming will have to do.

"Come on! We have to see our father at the prison!" Although my actions might be peppy, I feel a twisting and churning of eeriness that crept at the bottom of my heart.

"Seriously Jadelynn? The reaping is going to be on in five hours." Turon complained, grabbing his jacket along with a dried piece of carrot.

I sighed, shuffled my thick black mane of hair, and flicked my golden eyes at the shattered clock on top of the kitchen room.

"Too bad, I'm going to train afterwords too."

District 3: Gajet Elier (This is a boy btw so don't get confused)

"Ma!" I scream over the heavy hum of computers. My eyes scan the cluttered room, looking over stacked boxes with our family logo on it and some broken computer parts. My eyes sweep the room again, looking back and forth.

"There you are!" I yell over some yellowing pads of paper. Relief flooded through me as I saw my mother's dark head bobbing around and humming quietly to herself. Her plump body swayed slightly, as if she were to say something, then continued to sing something to herself.

"What?" She looked up, her pixie cut hair looking disheveled and unruly. She clasped onto a orange tube of some chips and a subtle, yellow wire intertwined her other hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought I lost you! Here's the circuit board you wanted!" I said, the words almost rolling off my tongue. Everyone's nervous this week, since,yesterday the countdown started in the town square. A big fat six sat propped up against a pole, signifying the days till the reaping happens. It's a sad, unfortunate thing, expessically when our district is stuck in between Career districts who usually keep our tributes to do their dirty work.

"Ah, that's fine, are you ready?" My mother turns to face a shelf, placing down the current items in her hand, and replacing them with sorted boxes of paperwork. I catch the solem gaze, and the slight whimper to her lower lip.

I know what she means by ready, ready for the reapings. There's no one who actually can be ready for the reapings in our district. They're either too frighted of the idea of being called to actually think about it, and the capitol always sends a huge order for pagers, phone's, devices, etc, (just to celebrate the joy of killing someone), so most of the people who can work get over hours, in addition to over pay.

"Yes Mother" My head hangs loose, my shabby dark hair blocking the sparking fluorescent lights.

"That's.. good" That was the biggest lie I have told someone besides trying to convince other people that I'm not gay and I like girls. That did not work out at all. I'm glad I finally realized where my heart lies and that I have to tell my parents. At first they didn't know how to react to this kind of thing. But they encased me in a warm hug ans reminded me that I am going to be seen as Gajet on their eyes no matter whats my sexual preference.

"Aha.. that's good.. go help your father, he's somewhere in the office." I smiled, turned, and left the cluttered room.

Jadelynn Skye

"What a wonderful district we have here!" Wan, our district escort shrieked into the half empty district.

Then reaping enforcement isn't this strict here since whenever the lovely games begin, the capitol has a wonderful amount of people demanding pagers, phones, headpieces, anything to promote the games. I feel like this is one of the most stupid things ever. Everyone should go to the reapings. Eligible or not.

"So before we pick the lucky ones, I have to explain the reason why we host these wonderful games!" Wan is a newbie, just by his timid stance and overly dyed body you could tell in a split second.

I thought and tried to keep track of what this guy was saying, but my mind wandered to the visit with my father today. They only allowed a minute to see each other, he said something that made me shocked and happy at the same time .

"Volunteer"

It has always crossed my mind, I just never had the guts to thinkk about it thoroughly. But he's right, I could make it, I could kill another human and laugh in their face.

"We shall start shall we?" Wan's thin arm dove into the bowl with ease. Each individual piece of paper jutted out like a broken knife. I'm surprised his arm didn't come out mutilated. I smiled at that image.

"And this years female tribute is... Fey Wii!" Each single person burs tout in a harsh cold clap that was monotone like a electrical machine did it.

No.

This is my year. My mouth felt dry and I felt like I could faint.

"I-I volunteer as tribute!" I said it, it didn't feel right. My feet felt like jello and my mind made everything into a blur as I trekked upwards to the town square.

"What's you name honey?" Wan pressed his teal dyed arm on my back, pushing me upwards to show me to the entire puny District 3.

"Jadelynn , Jadelynn Skye."

My stomach knotted and my eyes dropped, did I seriously just voulneteer?

I think I did, other wise I wouldn't be able to see the thin brown haired boy scramble his way up and hold my hand.

This is my year, I can feel it.

**… Sorry I got lazy on the last part, I just needed to finish this reaping or else I would have killed myself or something xD. WAIT! And I dont think ill do train rides, cause It think it kinda takes too long and are useless. You know, just to get to the games! Review what you think and I;m sorry I write so bad...D: ~ w**


End file.
